


lost in the rain

by Cineraria



Series: let's get lost together [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Levi tidak ingin berteduh, kecuali di bawah atap yang sama dengan Mikasa.





	lost in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

_{the world is yours, to explore}_

Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kedua, namun rumah tangga mereka justru tertimpa bencana.

Dua puluh menit lalu, Levi pulang membawa kabar buruk; dipecat dari tempat kerja━yang sempat mereka khawatirkan bersama. Dengan penuh penyesalan, Levi mengungkap berita itu sebagai hadiah terburuk yang pernah diberikannya. Namun, di luar dugaan, Mikasa justru bersikap tenang, dan tidak berkomentar melebihi yang dicemaskan.

Perempuan itu justru berkata, seraya melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela, pada gerimis yang merintik di sana, “Hujan sudah turun. Itu hadiah kita, Levi. Ayo kita keluar.”

Levi diminta mengenakan mantelnya kembali━yang sudah tersampir di punggung kursi, dan lelaki itu menuruti ajakan sang istri: berhujan-hujan keluar rumah. Kaki mereka mengarah ke taman kota.

Sekarang mereka basah kuyup di _Mural Park._ Menemukan tempat berteduh setelah mereka mencarinya di dekat patung singa. Andai Levi bawa kamera, ia pasti sudah merekam figur Mikasa, yang kulitnya memucat di bawah guyuran hujan. Levi memasukkan _jepretan_ itu begitu saja, tersimpan dalam memori. Ini adalah inspirasi. _Lost in the rain_. Untuk sejenak, biarkan mereka melupakan segalanya, dan dilupakan oleh semuanya: tagihan kredit, cicilan listrik, PHK, hingga kulkas yang kosong dan dompet yang menipis.

Levi meraih tangan Mikasa, dingin sekali rasanya. Perempuan itu menoleh dengan rambut hitamnya yang basah jatuh menempel pipi kanan dan kiri. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Meski begitu, ia masih bisa tersenyum. Menghangatkan udara yang lagi dingin.

Seluruh emosi tumpah dalam diri Levi. Ia merasa jadi seperti pecundang yang tak sanggup memulihkan harga dirinya yang terguncang.

“Mikasa?”

“Levi?”

Perempuan itu tidak melepas senyum dari wajahnya saat ia membalas genggaman tangan Levi. Dengan tangan yang lain, ia mengusap dahi Levi dan menyibak poninya. Mereka tertawa tanpa suara, dengan wajah sama-sama basah.

“Baik-baik saja kan? Yang penting kau (kita) masih bernapas.”

Levi membuang muka, meringis payah. Ia benci dikasihani, pada suatu kondisi di mana ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan titik lemahnya di depan wanita yang mestinya dia lindungi.

“Kau lihat? Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja.” Levi menyahut.

Tangan Mikasa meremas jemarinya lebih kuat. Hujan sudah beralih menjadi rintik gerimis. Levi merasa getir. Sensasi hujan-hujanan ketika hati menangis ternyata begini menyayat.

“Aku tahu. Maafkan aku,” kata Mikasa.

“Jangan minta maaf. Ini bukan hanya tentangku. Ini tentang masa depan kita, Mikasa. Aku sudah gagal jadi pria━”

“Hentikan, Levi. Kita di sini bukan untuk memperumit masalah itu.”

Levi terbungkam.

“Kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin.”

Mikasa berusaha meyakinkan bahwa setelah ini segalanya akan pulih kembali, dan ia berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisinya apapun yang akan terjadi.

“Ya. Seharusnya begitu.”

Levi tidak ingin kehilangan rasa percaya. Ia berusaha mengerti━meski dunia rasanya terlalu kejam━bahwa perempuan yang telah menemaninya selama dua tahun ini, sudah lebih dulu memahami, bahwa pernikahan bukan sekadar ajang pelampiasan nafsu badaniah semata. Pernikahan adalah tentang komitmen, konsekuensi, dan kompromi. Ketika salah satunya terjatuh, maka yang lain akan membantunya berdiri.

Barangkali ini hadiah terbaik mereka, sebuah pelajaran hidup yang berharga.

Levi menarik tangan Mikasa, mengajaknya berlari menerobos hujan. “Kau sudah kedinginan. Ayo, kita pulang.”

Levi tidak ingin berteduh, kecuali di bawah atap yang sama dengan Mikasa.


End file.
